When We First Met
by arraytime
Summary: ..::.. What If This Happened? ..::..


**Here's my part on what would have happened in the first episode of the first season. ;) Just read on, as my mind goes along!**

**I DO NOT OWN THE BIG BANG THEORY! NOR ITS CHARACTERS! **

* * *

Sheldon Lee Cooper walked three flights of stairs, going into his apartment. He sighed, finally he was by himself for the day. No one else. Just him.

Then he glanced at the right when he walked the last step of the stairs. There the door was open, and a beautiful woman standing there, looking at some magazines. His stomach lurched, and he gulped.

He could have sworn his eyeballs were going to melt out of his sockets. And he remembered he had Indian food. He let out a breath, and thats when she looked at him.

She walked up to her door, and smiled at him. She wanted his attention, and so... he gave it to her. "Hello...", she said. He walked up to her, not close but close enough to talk to. "Uhm..", he licked his lips, "hi.."

"Soooo... is that your apartment?", she asked pointing to his door. He nodded, "Yes. Leonard and I live there. Were roomates."

"Oh. Thats cool.", she looked odd to Sheldon's point of view, not like odd, 'odd', but something was bugging her. "Is something bothering you?", he asked, he cannot read facial expressions, but he knew she was stressed about something.

"Oh its nothing. But anyways, we can have some coffee sometime...", she turned around, and then remembered something, "my name is Penny by the way..."

"Sheldon...", he sweetly smiled at her. "would you like some Indian food?",

She bit her lip, and smiled at him. "Yeah sure. That would be great!",

When she walked passed him, he could smell strawberries on her.

They got into his apartment, and she sat on his spot. He didn't mind... so he sat a cushion next to her. "Here...", he passed a Indian bowl to her. Glad he got two, instead of one.

"Thanks.",

"Your very welcome.",

Then she laughed, gosh, her laughed was so bright and... so warm. It made him giddy inside.

Penny glanced at him when he stared at her. Damn, he is so cute! And so... gosh...

She needed to spark up a conversation or else. "Where do you work at?", she asked, taking a bite out of the Indian food, damn it tastes good.

"At a College University.",

"Oh thats neat."

Holy crap he looks so young. He could be a College student. "You don't look like a professor."

He smiled at this. "Thank you. I went to University of Texas when I was eleven...",

Her eyes went big. "Damn. Your smart."

"Oh- and I am a Theortical Scientist. Like Albert Einstein."

"Holy crap on a cracker! You are really, really smart!"

Then she noticed his work on the white board...

"You are like one of those beautiful mind genius guys.", she was amazed. Smart, and sexy. She smiled at this.

"Well...", he e-hemmed, "i made a few mistakes before. But I guess I am a genius.", he bit his lip, when she turned to him.

Sheldon couldn't believe this, he was a alone with a beautiful woman... named Penny... yeah... that suited her...

"So- are you dating anyone?", she asked, being nosy as ever. She couldn't believe she asked that.

His eyes went big, and almost choked. "Uhm- no.", he calmly told her. "Oh.", deep inside she was glad he was single & not taken. But she was mad at her self for dating a jerk.

"Well I'm dating a bastard.",

"What happened?",

"He wants to break up with me. And I didn't even do anything to him..", she sobbed.

He wanted to confort her, oh so badly. "He keeps asking for money and tries to have sex with me... and-", she sobbed harder.

He looked down at his shoes. "I'm sorry...", he finally said. "It's not your fault.",

"I know, but I feel bad.", he fidgeted a little.

"You know that means a lot to me.", she wiped some stained tears off of her face. "it really does."

He smiled gently to her. "You probably are thinking that I'm a crazy bitch huh?",

"What? No, no no. I think your fine."

"You really are sweet.",

He blushed a little.

"You don't have to say anything.", she finally took another bite of the Indian food. "gosh. I'm such a fucking mess. My shower doesn't work, if you don't mind, can I use yours? I mean... I know if its weird or-"

"No you can use it. I don't care.', he responded quickly.

It was really tempting to kiss him. His sweet face, and smile, and his... omg his awkwardness! Its so adorable!

She finished her Indian food, and got some clothes from her apartment and got into the shower.

Sheldon let out a heavy sigh, and smiled. He just realized his sweet sensitive side to a girl he just met.

* * *

**If you think its horrible I don't blame you. lol I know I suck at fanfiction. And I just realized that Sheldon is a bit OC, and Penny...**

**So uhm... reviews would be awesome as always, and faving it or whatever the hell you do! ;)**

**If you want me to continue, just review. ;) Honestly, i don't care if you leave me a bad review, because i need some criticism of what I write wrong. lol if that made any sense what so ever! **

**OMG! I have a crush on Jim Parsons! lol I had to say that! I'm serious I do. ;) He's soooo CUTE! I can't help my self gah! and he looks like he is in his 20's! HES NOT! GOSH! SO WEIRD! lol**


End file.
